Super Sentai & Kamen Rider Crossover Short StoriesOne-shot Collection
by dreamcoloredgift
Summary: A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS AND SHORT STORIES FEATURING SUPER SENTAI AND KAMEN RIDER CROSSOVER PAIRINGS. Since I started doing photo edits about this on Instagram, I think it's about time I do this in writing, as well. So here I go!


**FINDING THIS MISSING PIECE (BANJOU/FUUKA)**

You_ know, I've been dreaming of finding this missing piece. And to this day, I'm searching harder than ever and I think I've found it... ~Mata Kimi To (With You Again), JAY'ED ft. Ms. OOJA_

**xxxxxx**

Without a doubt, the New World made a great deal of change in Banjou's life. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But the New World wasn't just a place where the Skywall didn't exist at all. It also brought out a lot of people he was quite sure he had never met before, even in the Old World.

But the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't think of a reason why he had started meeting new people that he didn't get to do so before. One particular person that he was sure he didn't get to meet before was one Igasaki Fuuka. Even though she looked like an ordinary girl who had less to worry about at first glance. Banjou was proven wrong when Sento pointed out that there was something mysterious about her. Not only Sento's words, but also an event that became a definite proof of the mystery surrounding the said girl.

Igasaki Fuuka could fight. She referred to herself as a ninja, even though he couldn't recall anything like that in the Old World. In fact, was there something like that back then? In any case, one weird encounter with her after another led to the fact that Banjou seemed to have nurtured a desire to meet her in person. He doesn't care about the fact that Fuuka was a rising idol with a secret identity as a fighter. So it wasn't that easy to approach her.

"Why are you spacing out again?"

That question brought out Banjou out of his reverie. As he turned to the source of the voice, he smiled at the sight of the smiling Igasaki Fuuka beside him and handing him a can of soda.

"It looks like you managed to get away from your fans, huh?"

"Hey, don't underestimate my _Shuriken Ninpou,_ especially when it comes to hiding and doing something to meet up with you," Fuuka proudly said and grinned showing a V sign.

Yes, it wasn't easy to approach her... at first. But having connections one doesn't know existing could truly be helpful at times. That connection manifested in the form of Sento being familiar with Fuuka's cousin Momochi Kasumi. Banjou once accompanied Sento to an exhibit that featured inventions of young but talented scientists. One of Kasumi's inventions caught Sento's attention and it proceeded from there.

Well, Banjou was glad that Sento had other exciting things to deal with. But he didn't realize that he, too, would have something exciting to deal with in that same exhibit. He was about to leave Sento there with Kasumi when a familiar voice caught his attention. He turned to the possible source, only to be surprised to witness a young woman approaching Kasumi. Even with the disguise, he could tell who it was.

The young woman who Kasumi referred to as Fuu-_chan_... He was sure it was the rising idol Igasaki Fuuka.

"What are you thinking?" That voice snapped Banjou once again out of his musings.

He sat on the nearby bench that overlooked the sunset of the city and drank his soda first before speaking. "I was remembering the time I finally got to meet you in person. I can't believe it's been a year since then."

"You know that a lot of things can happen in a year, Banjou-_san_. But I'm glad that most of them are good things."

"Yeah. We even get to fight together at some point of that past year. Who would've thought that I get to see you actually fight that Youkai?"

Fuuka smiled before proceeding to go to the bench, as well, and sat beside Banjou. Though the action caught him off-guard, he smiled soon after. "I still haven't got to thank you for helping me that one time."

"Don't mind it. I'm just glad I got there in time to help you deal with that rat." Well, the Youkai they fought together that one time actually looked like a rat-hence, the reference for the namesake. "You look tired," he commented as he looked at her and saw the seemingly drained expression on her face. "Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"Not so much. Things were a little busy on my end with all the tours I did."

"Then why did you still call to meet up with me? You should've taken this opportunity to rest more."

"I can do that by spending time with you," Fuuka blurted out that sent their hearts into a beating frenzy before they could even stop it. She took a deep breath after that, but it wasn't enough to calm her beating heart. "I know it's strange for me to say that. But I could really feel rested and refreshed at the same time each time we spend our moments together like this. That's why I do everything I can to have time to meet up with you. Nagi approved of it, as well, so he makes sure not to fill my schedule with too much activities."

Okay. Banjou wasn't expecting that from her at all. But he could feel his heart was about to burst because of that. Without a doubt, he was happy to know that something special had truly occured whenever he and Fuuka would spend time together. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear as soon as he recovered from the shock he received and as his mind finally absorbed and fully registered Fuuka's words.

"I'm glad I had that effect on you, that you could rest while spending time with me."

Before he could react, though, Fuuka leaned her head and placed it on his shoulder. It stiffened him for a few moments before he let things be as they were that excited him. Yeah... He should just let it be at the moment. It was for the best.

It was true that the New World was different. But he was glad that he still got to exist in this New World. It might be different from what he knew, but it opened up an new future for him to live into.

He got to met Fuuka in this New World and he was more than glad that no Skywall was there to separate their places they had for each other at the moment. He was glad that, more than ever, he wouldn't have to find a piece of him that seemed to have disappeared since his girlfriend in the Old World died, who happened to have the same first name as Fuuka's cousin.

Time would come, and this New World would provide a path for him to fill what seemed to be a missing piece in his heart and in his life.

A piece that, perhaps, only Igasaki Fuuka could fill before he even realized it.

"Let's stay like this for now. Is that okay with you?"

A nod from her was enough as an answer for him.

For now, for that moment, all they had to do was to relish it in peace like that.


End file.
